wattpadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapt. 2
The Amazing Rocket Hood: Chapter 2 is a 2018 American animated superhero story written by Darlene Paguio, it is the sequel to The Amazing Rocket Hood and second installment of the book series. Synopsis The plot picks up directly after the events of the first film and follows Scott Jones is back for next level when he was hired by bounty hunter community called Famous Inc. Their CEO was Chester Johnson who worked at WinTech send him to take down Tragichanicals, a ink alien creatures that belong to blue skinned alien race, the Chosen Ones. But the two kids, Will Bell and Olivia must uncover the secret behind the Chosen race within their alliance between Tragichanicals and humans. Plot In 2016, Jeremiah Luis Allan, requested to track down Elizabeth who has passion obsessed with aliens especially Tragichanicals, an ink alien creature that came when she was very young which made her father assumed that she was captured. Nine years later, they have their daughter named Daisy, but Eliza and Daisy captured which lead Jeremy to become Dark Blood. Thirty-three years later in 2045, after being defeated when the futures changed, Dark Blood finds himself in visions of his family and decided to find them with help of Mia who rally him to be recruited along with her father, General Issac Anderson who recruited Jeremy back. Meanwhile, after being attacked by tentacled Tragichanical, Scott Jones returned to Grimsborough despite realized Dark Blood’s nature while he also meets a woman named Daisy Winter (but it was actually an adult Daisy who survived). That day, Scott and Daisy finds an offer presented to then by Timmy Jimmy Winter, a the owner of WinTech, a telecommunications corporation. Winter and his son Tim, the genius inventor behind WinTech technology, propose a publicity stunt to regain the public's trust in peace as well as selling their inventions for future and investigate the sightings. Scott is chosen to spearhead the stunt under Winter’s recruitment and companioned with Daisy. After the party, Chester shows Scott that the plan is flourishing with sentient ink created by the Chosen Ones, an martians that threatening the world. Chester tells Scott he needs to travel to the planet, find the Chosen Ones, and end the threat. Though the mission is meant to be classified, Scott companioned with Daisy, but two kids Will Bell and his younger sister Olivia accidentally went to spaceship by mistake. Although at the Chosen Planet, the group were attacked by Tragichanical creatures and Scott killing them. Afterware, Dark Blood, who arrived with General Anderson and others in time to join them. They meet a trickers named Merlin whom Issac was actually same name and he was his pet. Merlin also teached Scott on find his true potential and Will gave up of bones of hyena whom Scott recognized as his long lost pet, Nick. Meanwhile, Chester discovers that Scott and Daisy allowed those to join him on the mission, so he travels to the island with Tim, chagrined and determined to separate them. Merlin, astrologer but angel-like Chosen Ones that ability to see them past, present and future from those who’ve they imagined, explains that Scott’s father, David Jones projected a crime-fighting alter ego known as Red Masque to travel the universe and discover a purpose to find a legacy, eventually falling in love with Scott's mother Naomy King. But the young Scott was never know the secret behind and Jones has been hiding his secret from his son ever since. Merlin teaches Scott to manipulate their ture potential power. They eventually escape a pack of trolls that fall in love with Daisy, and reach civilization. Will notices that the Tragichanicals was protecting its family and Chosen Ones includes humans when he was meaning to be safe instead of being kidnapped since the spider were only that did tried to killed them for some reason and want to be friend with kindness humans. After thanking Tragichanicals for saving from danger, which Will and Olivia provide that Tragichanicals were friendly. They decided to nursing the Tragichanicals soon as Scott and other get there. As they make it to the City, they are ambushed once again by the alien trolls who wanted revenge but Scott was able to defeat them. Scott and the kids are having bond together. Scott and others went to another abandoned spaceship where they are attacked by Tragichanical vultures whom Olivia earlier before and they manages to escape. After the being saved from space trolls they been kidnapped by them, Will and Olivia encounter Tim, who had already know the secret about Daisy. When Daisy was born, Tim has nearly repaired Eliza’s amulet, but is missing one piece, which had been in Daisy’s possession for years. Will and Olivia. They begins to suspect Chester is up to no good and attempts to convince Scott to spare the Tragichanicals, but Scott is intent on making Chester proud. Will and Olivia leaves in anger, and Scott’s other companions go with her (including Nick and Issac). In the exit, Merlin revealed to be Jeremy’s old friend, Edward Griffin while General Anderson confirms suspicions when he respelling the Famous Corp logo to reveal the "Famous" as "InFamous" spelled renaming. In addition, The kids realized that Dark Blood is Daisy’s father and also learn that the Tragichanicals had known the truth about Famous Corp before. Upon realizing Chester's intentions, the group is then ambushed by InFamous employees. Scott finds the Ink Machine, but notices a family of Beezards and it mates, Iguanasps as well as cute ink bunnies where he becomes hesitant to destroy the machine due to his love for animals and insects. Chester immediately seizes control of the Ink Machine and announces his plot to seize his throne as revenge on his family for abandoned him. A crushed Scott is knocked into the pole, impaling him but rescued by the Echor. Meanwhile after returning to the Earth, however, the kids decided to go to WinTech company to meet Winter and Chester’s mother, Mrs. Johnson comes to visit and tells the kids and Winter that Chester actually abandoned by his family many years ago when she was as close collage student. Realizing Scott, and others were been kidnapped, Winter call the recruitment to go back to Chosen Planet. They discovered Scott is taken to sewer, and they and the Tragichanicals all work together to allow Scott, Will, Issac, Olivia and Nick to infiltrate the InFamous Inc building that is under construction on the City. Reuben arrives at Chosen planet and help Eliza reunited with Jeremy at the another chamber prison when they discover caverns filled with skeletal remains of people. Will, Issac, Nick and Olivia frees the trapped Chosen people and Tragichanicals while Scott confronts Chester, who his biological mother revealed to Scott that Chester has gained his true potential powers, but it can only be activated by the combined power of two True Potentials. To that end, he recruited countless women and people and hired them to collect the any of ink from Tragichanicals, but killed them all when they failed to access the Tragichanicals’ ink power. Under the influence of Chester’s power, Scott helps him activate the inks, which begin to consume every world, but Scott fights back when Chester reveals that he tried to killed Jones and Naomy due to the distraction they posed. Daisy, who saw Chester’s memories of his vengeance and Mrs. Johnson warns him of Chester’s plan. Jeremy and Eliza also learn of the plan just as they arrive in time, but trapped by Chester who threatens to feed his friends to one of his creations; Devil Whale and onyl one was Will. Chester makes numerous holograms of himself to overwhelm him, but Will uses the Smoke Explosive Bomb to expose the real Chester, allowing Scott to rescue his friends. The others, having heard from Mrs. Johnson’s advice, reach Mars where Scott has visit earlier at the planet's core, and ambushed the Chester's another employees but an army of Tragichanicals led by Nick arrive and fight Chester's employees. Mr. Lord, whom he also told by Reuben, makes a bomb using the batteries, which Issac plants on Chester’s birth place. Scott fights Chester with his newfound True Potential powers in order to distract him enough to allow the other people to escape. The bomb then explodes, killing Chester and disintegrating the planet. Jerem sacrifices himself to save Scott, who realizes that that Jeremy was Daisy’s true "daddy". Having reconciled with her mother, Daisy hold a funeral for her father, which is attended by dozens of WinTech and InFamous employees, acknowledging Jeremy’s sacrifice and accepting him again as a hero. Afterward, Scott, Mr Lord and Reuben goes to Grimsborough for while until they meet a familiar magician named Alice Angel from event of The Amazing Rocket Hood whom Scott returned the Reality Heart alongside with Midas Crystals which she accepted him and he invited them to theater where they meet Alice’s friends who Scott was inadvertently saved from Mia was actually Scott’s twin siblings, Abigail Jones and Samuel Jones, they decided to have bonding togather along with Will and Olivia who wants to come too. The story end, meanwhile, Nick was accompanied by a mysterious child which implied that Scott had adopted or raised him. Characters *Scott Jones *Daisy Winter *Mia Anderson *El Hugh *Nick Furry Category:Fan art Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood book series Category:The Amazing Rocket Hood Category:Darlene Paguio book Category:Sequels and Prequels Category:Wattpad Stories